war_brokersfandomcom-20200214-history
War Brokers Wiki
War Brokers is a browser-based, block-based, first-person shooter with a wide variety of game modes, weaponry, and maps. War Brokers is currently in open beta and is available to play for free online at warbrokers.io and can be purchased on Steam too. Currently, the game has two game modes: Battle Royale and Classic. But competitive mode (ranked game mode equivalent of other games) is coming soon. We are currently in the process of making this wiki, so any and all help would be greatly appreciated. You can join the War Brokers Wiki team on War Brokers fandom Discord server. This wiki isn't maintained by the official War Brokers Development Team, so if you have questions about the game, you can ask them at the Official War Brokers Discord Server. Categories Weapons Your one-stop shop for all info on the tools you will need to bring your enemies to their knees. We have your normal guns like the AK and Sniper, mixed in with explosive ones like the RPG and BGM! Get info on all the weapons in-game to decide which one you will use to win the round. Vehicles Wondering whether to hop in the APC, ride in the Tank or fly in the Heli while in a match? This is the perfect place to learn all about the different vehicles of the War Brokers universe. Maps This is the only official hub to learn all about the plethora of maps in the War Brokers universe. Where else can you ride through the sand dunes of Desert, sneak through the passageways of Tomb, and fly over the mountains of Northwest? Skins What is the best way to strut your stuff out on the battlefield? With a cool cosmetic of course! You can see all the different outfits and items that are or were available in-game. Note: This category is a work in progress so not all cosmetic items are listed at this time, please help by adding on. Events War Brokers features many exciting limited-time events, here is a list of all the ones that have happened. Events will bring limited skins and items, and sometimes new maps and guns! Find out what came when in this category. Note: This category is a work in progress so not all events are listed at this time, please help by adding on. Miscellaneous Need a list of controls? Want to know what crates are? Guides and gameplay info can be found in this category. Items These cosmetics don't have a specific outfit to call home, so put them on anything! Steam Exclusives These are items and skins, including the Hazmat Suit, Ponytails and Pig Head, that are only available by having War Brokers on Steam. Unreleased Sometimes we get a sneak peek at upcoming updates, all confirmed future events and cosmetics will be listed here and then moved to events once they have come! Flooded.png|The Flooded City|link=https://war-brokers.fandom.com/wiki/Flooded Mb1.png|The Moonbase|link=https://war-brokers.fandom.com/wiki/Moonbase WBSouthwest2.png|The Southwest Army Base|link=https://war-brokers.fandom.com/wiki/Southwest WBTomb2.png|The Tomb Under a Jungle|link=https://war-brokers.fandom.com/wiki/Tomb WBNorth2.png|The Northwest Airport|link=https://war-brokers.fandom.com/wiki/Northwest WBCity3.png|The City Train|link=https://war-brokers.fandom.com/wiki/City_Point Category:Miscellaneous